Talk:Pet Sanctuary
Possible renaming Note for possible future move: the name of the terrain where the battles are done is "Pets' Sanctuary" --Cizagna 02:39, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :I feel like "Pet Sematary" should redirect here instead of nowhere, since that's what the maps are called. (talk) 21:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) how many tries? If your entire team dies in the dungeon, do you lose the ghost pet that you were trying to ressurect? :I've heard that you have 4 tries before it disappears forever. who starts first Whats the full initiative order? So far I know, from highest initiative to lowest: Wabbit, Bwak, Minimino, Bow Meow . . . I'm not counting the enemy battle in it because I know they could be different. Anyone want to fill in the many, many gaps? I don't think this is a real order as in pets, i think your initiative is what lvl you are on your real char, my eni is 88 so i think he would have 88 init getting out Is it possible to get out of the first room and get back outside? :Only if you die --Cizagna (Talk) 15:02, 11 November 2006 (UTC) 2 dead pets what's it mean you need 2 dead pets? does the one get lost as like a key? : it means that you need 1 pet in order to participate in the dungeon and 1 pet that you want to be revive, now this info is not confirm --Cizagna (Talk) 23:38, 23 February 2007 (UTC) WARNING I removed the WARNING THE PET YOU USE DURING THE DUNGEON WILL NOT BE REVIVED! SO YOU WILL NEED 2 PET GHOSTS TO SUCCESFULLY COMPLETE THIS DUNGEON!!!! because I just did the dungeon and revived the pet I used as did many in my party. :You did right. --Lirielle 00:41, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Group I have done it with 4 people: 1 with 10 hp and others with 6. I've done it with 3 people 212.94.33.94 16:54, 14 September 2007 (UTC) How do I get there?? I dont even know how to get to the place where u talk about how to get to the pet dungeon, cud u explain this part to? Thanks. :See Dungeon page for a list of dungeons and look for the pet cemetery dungeon for the picture path --Cizagna (Talk) 17:57, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :erg nevermind the path is there with images if you don't see them then its hard to explain the path as various maps are used a couple of times as they are segmented and you go in and out in different sides if you mean you cant get to the Breeder Village then you have to go walking so you can memorize the zaap --Cizagna (Talk) 18:02, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Note Although you CAN buy Ressurection Powder to ressurect more than one pet at the end, it can not be purchased at Bow Kennels. It can be purchased at the Resource sellrooms. I did not change the note because I am still a noob but unless I'm missing something I see no way to buy any at Bow Kennels. Stats of revived pets So it's right that pets don't loose stats when they're dead? I mean, when you revive your pet, it keeps the same stats as before they died? Cos some people told me otherwise in game... :The thing now, it is that there are 2 ways or reviving pets, you can revive your pet using the Bow kernel doing so will revive and reset your pets stats, if you do it by completing the dungeon it will revive and stats will stay as they where at the moment of the death. Note:if you killed your pet by means of a butcher your pet has lost stats the moment it got kill so recovering the stats for that pet is impossible. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:20, 7 July 2007 (UTC) name change Did Ankama change the name of this dungeon? Doing /whois on a friend in there revealed their location to be in 'Pet Semetary'.Aetnaria 18:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it was changed. --Lirielle 18:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::And Pet Semetary is an obvious reference to the Stephen King novel--is that worth noting?